masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Mass Effect Fan Fiction Wiki:About
The Mass Effect Fan Fiction Wiki (MEFF) is a fan fiction wiki, of Bioware's Mass Effect. The purpose of the Mass Effect Fan Fiction Wiki is to provide a wiki that creative Mass Effect fans can publish their own fanon articles without being deleted like they would be at the Mass Effect Wiki. Users can read the material of other users, suggest changes, or even edit the article to improve it (though you should get permission before you do more than very minor, simple revisions and fixes). The Wiki was made as a fan fiction version of the Mass Effect Wiki, a wikia made to document canon Mass Effect information. This wiki is for fan fiction based in the universe of Mass Effect, an open-world, RPG game released in 2007 and the sequel in 2010, and the final installment in 2012. History Mass Effect Fan Fiction was founded on November 26, 2007 by Ajax 013 as a fan fiction version of the Mass Effect Wiki. Despite the date of creation, the Wiki did not become active until later. Eventually, after several months of activeness, it again fell into inactivity. Positions Bureaucrats The bureaucrats of Mass Effect Fan Fiction are elected users that have the power to appoint administrators on the wiki. They can only do this, however, when the community agrees upon a specific person becoming an administrator through voting. While they are largely similar to administrators in general article editing, their opinions are almost always considered in important policy decisions that affect the whole site, as well as determining consensus in difficult cases. Other than that, the role of a bureaucrat is similar to the role of the administrator. While bureaucrats can grant sysop powers to a user, they cannot remove them. That task must be done by a Wikia Staff member. Another segment of the bureaucrats' role is that their votes must be unanimous in order for a user to be approved as a sysop. bureaucrats are selected through requests for bureaucratship. Generally, a bureaucrat should have been an admin on Mass Effect Fan Fiction for some time, have been a regular contributor for five months or more, be critical, skeptical, but willing, and they must support community spirit. There have been two Bureaucrats throughout the history of Mass Effect Fan Fiction. Ajax 013 was a bureaucrat by default due to his position as founder of the Wiki, and Kamikaz became one later. Administrators The administrators of Mass Effect Fan Fiction, known as System Operators or SysOps, are users who have been given extended technical privileges. Administrators have been elected by the community of Mass Effect Fan Fiction because they are trusted, seen as worthy, and have proven themselves to be the best choice to be an administrator. There are currently three active Administrators, those users being Ajax 013, Kamikaz, Dantanius and Skazis. Administrators are also supposed to be there to help new members and amateur writers. Administrators can show their worth by guiding new users how to format, properly write, and categorize articles. Administrators can also help with technical difficulties, such as creating templates or editing mark up codes. Administrators also have the advantage to delete unwanted and unused articles, templates, categories and images. The most important task of all, however, is to watch over the recent changes for vandalism and punish vandals appropriately. Another duty that the administrator must handle is arguments amongst the members and writers of Mass Effect Fan Fiction. If a user has a dispute with another user, they must settle it in a civil manner. However, if an administrator must intervene, it is usually because a personal attack or perhaps vandalism has occurred, in which the administrator must take action. Administrators are elected to make the wiki a fun, friendly and quality place for everyone. They are elected through requests for adminship. Collaboration The wiki works in collaboration with the Mass Effect Fanon Wiki and the Mass Effect FanFic site.